Sorpresas inesperadas
by xPhantomhive
Summary: Después de la muerte de Light Yagami, Misa y L se vuelven a encontrar. Al pasar los meses un pequeño cesto con un bebé llega a Wammy's house. La sorpresa será de todos cuando se enteren de que el tan inesperado bebé es de L. ¿Que hará L cuando un peligroso asesino en Los Ángeles amenace con la vida de su amada? ¿podrá perdonarla por abandonarlo a el y a su bebé?
1. Chapter 1

El detective mas famoso del mundo, conocido simplemente como L, se encontraba de regreso en Wammy's house, sentado frente a su ordenador mientras bebía una taza de té, la cual después de estar varias horas sobre el escritorio sin siquiera tocarla había reducido su temperatura. Ya había pasado poco mas de un año desde el caso Kira y hasta el momento no había realizado ninguna otra investigación bajo el seudónimo de L, sin embargo los casos de Eraldo Coil y Deneuve lo mantenían ocupado y con una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¡L! -exclamó Watari, abriendo la puerta súbitamente dejando entrar la luz del pasillo, provocando que el pelinegro parpadeara un par de veces. Le era difícil recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto otra luz que no fuera la del ordenador.

-¿Si, Watari? -preguntó L con calma una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

-Dejaron a un bebé en un cesto con una carta en la entrada principal.

L suspiró. De verdad no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso.

-Estamos en un orfanato, creí que esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo, no veo la razon por la cual debo de estar al tanto de la llegada de otro residente.

Su atención volvió rápidamente al ordenador, tecleando a toda velocidad.

-La carta esta dirigida hacía ti.

Todo se quedo en silencio. El crujir de las teclas no se escuchó, las respiraciones de los dos adultos mayores tampoco. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los pequeños balbuceos que venían del canasto.

-Debe de haber un error...

Los ojos del detective no se despegaban de la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en el cesto, su cabello era de color azabache, su piel era pálida como la nieve, pero al contrario de él la pequeña criatura tenía un color sonrojado en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente color miel. Al ser tan pequeño y la poca experiencia que tenia el pelinegro con los niños, no podía diferenciar si se trataba de un niño o una niña.

Watari le extendio la carta al detective, pero este no reacciono, simplemente se quedaba viendo al pequeño ser humano, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba recordando algo con tan solo ver a la criatura.  
El anciano al no recibir respuesta del mayor abrió el sobre y saco de el dos hojas de papel dobladas a la mitad. En la parte superior de las cartas se podía leer "Para L" y en la otra "Para mi pequeño bebé".

Watari abrió la primera y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

Ryuzaki:  
Se que no nos hemos visto en meses. La primera vez que te vi fue unos pocos meses después del caso Kira. Nos encontramos (o mejor dicho me encontraste) en la banca de un parque. Yo aun seguía llorando por la perdida de Light. Te sentaste conmigo y me comentaste como te sentías vació después de estar meses colaborando y conviviendo con otras personas y que extrañamente se te hacía difícil acostumbrarte a la soledad nuevamente. Yo me abrí hacía ti y conté acerca de mis horribles pesadillas, la depresión en la que había caído y mis recientes problemas con las drogas. Todo hubiera terminado ahí si no fuera por el hecho que notaste las largas lineas rojas que cubrían mis brazos en ese entonces. Un mes después me encontraba en una costosa rehabilitación, financiada por "alguien que se preocupada por mi" según me comentaban las enfermeras, al husmear un poco en los archivos me entere que fuiste tu. Días después de haber salido de ese lugar tu fuiste quien me fue a visitar a mi nuevo apartamento, habían cajas por todas partes y las paredes estaban en blanco, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos despertando entre sabanas blancas. No te volví a ver después de eso. No intente buscarte cuando la prueba de embarazo dio positivo. Tampoco te busqué a las 3 AM cuando lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Pero ahora quiero que seas tu quien cuide de nuestra hija, se que eres una persona carente de tiempo, pero mi carrera como actriz esta volviendo a comenzar nuevamente, lo cual me impediría darle la vida que se merece, no quisiera caer nuevamente en depresión y que ella tuviera que ver todo eso. Te pido, por favor, que no intentes buscarme y que cuides bien de ella. Quizás es la compañía que tanto necesitas.

-Misa Amane.

Elle Lawliet se encontraba en shock.

* * *

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla.  
Gracias por leer.  
Todos los comentarios son recibidos y apreciados.**


	2. Chapter 2

-L... ¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña?

Después de unos minutos en los que el detective pareció reflexionar, por fin pudo volver a hablar coherentemente.

-Puedes ingresarla a Wammy's o buscar unos padres para ella, lo que se te haga mas conveniente y rápido -indicó el detective después de dar un sorbo a su té, con la indiferencia habitual en su rostro.

El anciano jadeó ante tal frialdad por parte de su protegido.

-Se trata de tu hija, Elle. Prácticamente es como una nieta para mi, no podría dársela a un extraño y mucho menos verla crecer en Wammy's como si se tratara de una extraña. Te pido que reflexiones sobre esto, por lo menos hasta mañana, por favor.

El detective suspiró, sabiendo que su mentor tenía la razón, a pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir.

-Esta bien -dijo tomando entre la punta de sus dedos una galleta.- ¿Podrías por favor llevarte al bebé de aquí? Aún tengo algunos casos que terminar y empieza a oler mal y eso me quita el apetito.

El anciano sonrió un poco y tomó a la pequeña bebé en brazos, dejando el cesto con las cartas en el suelo, rió un poco al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía razón, empezaba a oler mal.

Después de bañar a la bebé surgió un gran problema, no había ropa para ella. Normalmente los niños que ingresaban al orfanato tenían por lo menos dos años, así que toda la ropa que se encontraba en la mansión era demasiado grande para la pequeña.

Tendría que comprar ropa inmediatamente para ella, no podía traerla por ahí semi desnuda arriesgandola a que le de un resfriado.

Le puso un pañal y la tomó en brazos nuevamente, por más que odiara la idea tendría que pedirle al pelinegro que se encargara de su hija por unas horas, por lo menos hasta que el pudiera comprarle algunas prendas adecuadas para el clima.

-Tendrás que quedarte con papá un rato, princesa -dijo el anciano dirigiéndose hacia la bebé, quien estaba distraída observando sus pequeñas manos.- Tendremos que elegir un nombre pronto para ti, siempre quise tener una nieta, podía apostar que me iba a llegar a morir antes de tener una.

La niña le sonrió al anciano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si lo pudiera llegar a comprender.

El peliblanco se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba L. Abrió sin tocar la puerta, como siempre hacía. Entró sorprendido al encontrar el ordenador apago, sin la presencia del pelinegro sentado en su posición habitual frente a el. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde habitualmente se encontraba el detective cuando sus postres y diversos dulces tardaban en llegar a sus manos.

No estaba equivocado, el pelinegro efectivamente se encontraba comiendo unas galletas sobre el mostrador de la cocina con la cabeza gacha, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar y estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿L?

-¿Hm?

-Tengo que salir a comprar ropa para la bebé, tendrás que cuidarla hasta que regrese.

La cabeza del pelinegro se levanto subitamente como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-¿Por qué no la cuida Roger?

-Roger esta ocupado con los demas niños. Solo será un rato.

-P-p-pero -erá la primera vez que se le veía balbucear.- Yo... yo no se cuidar a un bebé -dijo avergonzado al tener que admitir que no tenía el dominio sobre un tema.

-Confío en que lo harás bien, solo será un momento. La llevaría conmigo pero el clima en Londres siempre es impredecible, no me gustaría que coja un resfriado.

El detective se resignó, sabía que no podría convencer a Watari de alguna otra solución, en especial por el hecho de que no había nadie mas que se hiciera cargo de la niña por el momento.

-Esta bien, puedes dármela, cuidare de ella mientras sigo con la investigación del robo en Londres.

El anciano le dio a la niña en brazos, que hasta el momento se habia quedado dormida.

-Regresare pronto -afirmó el peliblanco, dando media vuelta hasta desaparecer por el pasillo de la vista del menor.

L tomó un plato lleno de pastelitos, el cual balanceó en su mano izquierda mientras sujetaba a la niña con la otra mano. Por un momento pareció que sus preciados pasteles iban a caer contra el suelo, hasta que logro encontrar el equilibrio perfecto, lastimamente por todo el movimiento el bebé despertó.

Irritada por la manera tan brusca de ser despertada se echo a llorar descontroladamente.

El pelinegro deseaba morir en ese momento al escuchar el desgarrador llanto procedente de alguien tan pequeño, pero por los menos sus pasteles no habían terminado en el suelo.

* * *

**Si estas leyendo esto es por que has leído todo el capitulo.  
Gracias por leerlo.  
Recuerda que todos los reviews son bien recibidos.**


	3. Chapter 3

El mayor intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo a pesar de el inmenso dolor de cabeza que sentía por el llanto de su hija.

La bebé se encontraba recostada en un sillón mientras que el pelinegro tecleaba a toda velocidad frente al monitor.

Después de los primeros 5 minutos del llanto de la niña el detective intentó ofrecerle una galleta, la cual tomó en sus pequeños manos para después destruirla y seguir llorando.

L, ya desesperado por el sonido desgarrador que emitía la pequeña niña cerró la laptop en la que se encontraba trabajando, sin siquiera preocuparse por guardar lo avanzado, pues confiaba en el hecho de que quedaría impregnado en su memoria.

Tomó a la bebé en brazos de una manera bastante torpe y a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que era demasiado estúpido comenzó a hablar con la niña.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Te duele algo? -el pelinegro repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, esperando algún milagro en el que la niña comenzara a hablar y le dijera alguna forma de callarla.

Repentinamente un desagradable aroma llego hasta su nariz y se dio cuenta de que la bebé necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Pero el pelinegro no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los pañales.

Buscó en todos los lugares que pudo pero no encontró nada.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas drásticas.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, eran cuatro simple paredes, una cama y una computadora portátil sobre una mesa de madera. No recordaba que alguna vez hubiera dormido sobre esa cama pero era bueno tener un espacio al que pudiera llamar suyo.

Tomó la sabanas blancas que cubrían en la cama, eran suaves y olían a detergente.

Con un pedazo de papel de baño y con todas las nauseas del mundo limpió a la pequeña, quien aun seguía llorando, no tan drásticamente como antes.

Después tomó la sabana y con ella cubrió las partes intimas de la bebé.

Se sentía mentalmente exhausto.

Levantó a la niña en sus brazos para dirigirse a la cocina por un pedazo de papel.

Al estar en los brazos del mayor la bebé dejó de llorar, lo que pasaría a continuación el detective nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. La pequeña niña tomo la cara del pelinegro en sus manos viéndolo directamente a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso lleno de babas sobre la nariz.

El detective se sonrojo un poco, se sentía tan raro que alguien invadiera su espacio privado. El muro que había creado alrededor de el para alejar a todos. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios al ver como la bebé mostraba una gran sonrisa sin dientes.

El anciano observaba toda la escena desde la puerta abierta de la habitación, con un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa y otras necesidades para un bebé. Se alegraba por ver a su protegido conviviendo con otro ser humano.

* * *

**¡Miles de disculpas para todas aquellas personas interesadas en la historia!  
****(si es que alguien se interesa en esta historia).  
****He estado teniendo algunos problemas con fanfiction que me impedían editar los capítulos, recordemos que una buena presentación es igual de importante que un buen contenido.  
****Sin embargo no pude solucionarlo así que me las tuve que ingeniar un poco.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

El detective había decidido hacerse cargo de la bebé, Elle Lawliet no era un cobarde que simplemente huía de sus obligaciones. Watari decidió nombrarla como Ella y era la personita mas energética que habían visto, sin duda era igual que su madre. Todos los niños de Wammy's estuvieron encantados con su presencia la primera vez que la vieron, excepto un pequeño dúo conformado por Mello y Near, quienes sentían que de alguna forma esa pequeña niña interfería en sus planes de convertirse en el sucesor de L.

Una tarde, después de que L y Watari viajaran hasta Estados Unidos por asuntos relacionados con el FBI y que todos los niños de Wammy's junto con Roger salieran al patio trasero por una función de títeres, Near se encontraba solo dentro de la gran mansión armando una torre de naipes.

Después de armar la mayor parte de la torre el peliblanco salió de el cuarto de juegos para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, al pasar por una de las habitaciones escuchó un pequeño llanto amortiguado, normalmente hubiera seguido su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada pero le era raro escuchar a otra persona en la casa ya que todos se encontraban afuera disfrutando de el espectáculo.

Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de la bebé de L, quien aun no podía creer que L hubiera caído rendido ante tales deseos carnales y mundanos y llegar a arruinar su carrera de tal forma, al acercarse mas pudo notar la pequeña figura de la bebé en su cuna llorando mientras movía sus manos incontrolablemente para intentar apartar la cobija que le cubría el rosto. Probablemente cuando se despertó se asusto por el silencio y la oscuridad y comenzó a llorar, al no estar Roger en la casa no había nadie mas que él quien la pudiera ayudar.

Podría ir con Roger pero no tenía ganas de salir afuera y a pesar de ser conocido por su fría personalidad se le hacía algo inhumano dejar a la bebé sola mientras lloraba. Se acercó hacía la cuna y descubrió la cabeza de la bebé, quien al sentir el aire fresco golpear su rostro dejo de llorar y se dedicó a observar el extraño que se encontraba frente a ella.

Near la tomó en sus brazos y regreso hacía el cuarto de juegos con ella, olvidando por completo su vaso de agua, la acostó en el suelo alfombrado y le dio uno de los osos de peluche que se encontraban en el lugar mientras que el seguía construyendo la punta de su torre. Al poner la ultima carta sobre la torre se quedo quieto durante varios segundos para asegurarse de que estaba estable, pero en ese momento los residentes de Wammy's regresaban al interior de la casa, al abrir las puertas se introdujo una corriente de aire que derribó la torre. El peliblanco suspiró, no era la primera vez que le pasaba e indudablemente no sería la última. La niña comenzó a reír por todas las cartas que caían a su alrededor, tomó una en sus pequeñas manos y la llevo a su boca.

-¿Te parece gracioso, no? -la voz del peliblanco se escuchaba sombría, mas bien desanimada y decepcionada.

Ella saco la carta de su boca, mirando al peliblanco la extendió hacía el y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Near estaba un poco sonrojado, nadie además de Roger y Watari lo había tratado amablemente.

-Near, sabes donde esta... -la voz de Roger se apagó al ver lo que pasaba en el cuarto de juegos.

Ella, a quien estaba buscando desde que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba dormida en donde la había dejado, se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Near, quien estaba sentado en en el suelo recargado en la pared mientras le enseñaba a la bebé un libro lleno de imágenes.

* * *

**Y así termina este capitulo...  
En lo personal se me hace algo conmovedor ver (o leer) a todos  
estos genios antisociales mostrando algo de humanidad gracias a la bebé.  
En el próximo capitulo verán como esta extraordinaria bebé se gana el cariño de Mello.**

**Y por si alguien tiene alguna duda... Ella se pronuncia (ela), al contrario de "ella".  
Elegí el nombre por el parecido entre Elle. También me imaginó que a Watari le gustaría  
que se llamara así por la misma razón.**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los residentes de Wammy's house se encontraban en el aula de clases recibiendo una lección de literatura. Para Mello esa clase era innecesaria, quería llegar a ser el mejor detective del mundo, incluso mejor de lo que era L, no necesitaba convertirse en un poeta o un escritor. No sabía porque lo hacían desperdiciar su tiempo con una clase tan inútil.

Al salir de clases los primeros en salir corriendo hacía el patio fueron Matt y Mello. El rubio no podía seguir mas tiempo sentado escuchando estupideces y el pelirrojo simplemente lo seguía por no encontrar otra cosa mas interesante que hacer, sin duda los días junto a Mello estaban llenos de aventuras como aquellos que suele vivir en sus videojuegos, pero en la vida real todo era mejor.

Watari había regresado junto con L de Estados Unidos hacía algunos días y el anciano había traído consigo varios postres para los menores en el hogar (e incluso L que de vez en cuando salía de su espacio personal para hurtar alguno que otro dulce), entre las docenas de dulces había algo en especifico que el anciano se encontraba preparando en esos momentos, brownies de triple chocolate.

Después de comer, el rubio y el pelirrojo salieron corriendo de sus asientos hacía el cuarto de juegos, Matt había conseguido un nuevo videojuego de autos y ambos estaban entusiasmados por jugar en la gran pantalla del lugar.

Watari se dirigió de la cocina al comedor con una bandeja llena de brownies, al colocarla en el centro de la mesa se dio cuenta de que dos lugares estaban vacíos, con sus respectivos platos a medio comer frente a ellos.

El peliblanco suspiró, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Rió amablemente al ver como todas las manos iban dirigidas desesperadamente hacía la bandeja y antes de que todos los pastelitos desaparecieran tomó uno para su nieta, quien parecía haber heredado el gusto por los dulces de su padre.

-Near, ¿no vas a tomar un pastelito? -inquirió el anciano al notar como el niño no se había inmutado en su lugar.

-El chocolate me repugna -se limitó a responder el peliblanco.

El anciano no mostró ninguna reacción ante la respuesta del menor, ademas de sonreír. Estaba acostumbrado a las normalmente frías respuestas de Near, ni siquiera L había llegado a ser tan hostil durante su infancia.

-¿Podrías llevarle este pastelillo a Ella? Creo que ya despertó y le gustaría algo dulce -dijo el anciano, mientras extendía el brownie hacía Near.

El menor hizo una mueca de fastidió para intentar ocultar su evidente sonrojo. Al parecer no era un secreto entre los mayores del lugar que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña niña. Maldecía interiormente aquel momento en el que Roger lo había visto mientras le leía a la niña, probablemente cuando L y Watari regresaron se los había comentado.

El menor simplemente se limitó a tomar el brownie en sus manos y dirigirse hacía la habitación de la pequeña. Watari sonrió al ver un poco de humanidad en Near.

Mello se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta disfrutando uno de sus chocolates, tuvo que alejarse de Matt y la consola debido a las constantes quejas del pelirrojo de que la consola se dañaría si la seguía ensuciando de chocolate. Al ver pasar a Near con un brownie sus pupilas se dilataron y por mas que odiara el hecho de tener que establecer comunicación con el peliblanco tenía que saber de donde había sacado ese pastelito.

-Estorbo, ¿de donde sacaste eso? -vociferó el rubio.

Near suspiró, lo que mas le hubiera gustado hacer sería ignorarlo, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de chocolates el rubio seguiría insistiendo hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Watari los hizo. Hay mas en el comedor.

El peliblanco siguió su camino mientras que el rubio corría hacía el comedor, sin siquiera agradecerle al menor por la información.

Near se acercó hacía la cuna de la bebé, quien ya estaba despierta observando el móvil que colgaba sobre ella. Ella sonrió al ver que su amigo con el cabello bonito iba a visitarla.

-Watari hizo brownies, ten uno.

Le extendió el pastelito a la niña y esta inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus manos para después dirigirlo hacía su boca. El mayor no se quedó por mucho mas tiempo, se alejó de la habitación lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba a la mitad de un libro interesante y lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era terminarlo.

Mello corrió como desquiciado en cuanto Watari le dijo que ya no quedaban mas brownies, pero que sin embargo Near le llevaba a Ella el último, si podía obtenerlo antes de que Ella lo viera sería todo suyo. Al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña Mello notó como ésta se quedaba viendo fijamante hacía el cielo con la mitad del pastelito en la mano. El rubio se acercó lentamente a la cuna, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido como si se tratara de una criatura feroz. Al intentar quitarle al brownie a la niña, ésta comenzó a llorar y con la pequeña fuerza de su mano destruyó el brownie, haciendo que docenas de migajas cayeran sobre ella y su cuna.

El rubio no sabía que hacer ante tal situación, si la niña seguía llorando Watari vendría y lo reprendería, o peor aun, L saldría de entre las sombras y le patearía el trasero. Había escuchado de algunos de sus compañeros como es que Near en ocasiones venía y pasaba tiempo con la menor. No se necesitaba ser todo un genio como el para deducir que un poco de amabilidad calmaría a la bebé y después podría irse como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, sin olvidar el incidente del pastelito.

Ella se sintió incómoda al sentir los brazos de aquel extraño elevarla en el aire, lo único que le provocaba era querer llorar más y golpearlo con sus pequeñas manos. Al no encontrar ninguna forma de poder tranquilizar a la menor, Mello tomó uno de sus preciados chocolates de su bolsillo, considerando que era el último que le quedaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer suponía un gran sacrificio para el. Despojó el chocolate de su envoltura plateada y le ofreció un pedazo a la niña. Ella inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca y al sentir el mismo dulce sabor que el del pastelito siguió disfrutando de ese manjar tranquilamente. Al quedar su estomago satisfecho aún quedaba una pequeña porción del chocolate, lo tomó con una de sus manos liberándolo de su envoltura y lo dirigió hacía la boca del rubio, quien aún tenía a la menor en sus brazos. Éste quedo sorprendido ante la generosidad de la menor, incluso con toda la madurez que el poseía jamás en su sano juicio compartiría uno de sus chocolates con alguien, excepto por Matt.

En ese momento entró L a la habitación con un biberón en manos. Al entrar notó dos cosas que estaban completamente fuera de lugar: en primer lugar Mello nunca se había acercado a la menor, por lo que era raro que la tuviera en sus brazos, y en segundo lugar Ella tenía toda la cara y su vestido nuevo llenos de chocolate.

Sin expresión alguna en el rostro el pelinegro se acercó hacía Mello, sin decir palabra alguna tomó a la niña en sus brazos, provocando que su camiseta blanca se llenara de chocolate también. Al tener a la menor protegida en los brazos prosiguió con golpear el rostro del rubio, haciendo que cayera al piso con un solo golpe al estar éste desprevenido.

-¡MELLO, IDIOTA! AHORA NO VA A QUERER COMER -vociferó el mayor.

* * *

**Oh, por fin terminé :3  
El capítulo mas largo hasta ahora.  
Debo de admitir que fue basado en una historia personal, normalmente les doy de contrabando dulces a mis sobrinos  
y después mi hermana se enoja porque no quieren comer algo saludable, pero se es niño solo una vez xD**

**Sus comentarios son los que han hecho que deje de jugar a los sims y siga con esta historia, recuerden que cada  
comentario es apreciado y atesorado. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Al parecer justo el día que decidí actualizar a Fanfiction se le ocurre tener errores.**

* * *

_El sábado pasado vimos a la idol internacional Misa Amane saliendo de  
un club con un hombre misterioso, visiblemente mayor que ella. Como  
sabemos, todos los familiares de la modelo murieron en un trágico  
accidente hace años, por lo que se descartó inmediatamente de que  
el señor fuera algun familiar.  
Esta mañana nuestros fotógrafos en cubierto han captado a dicho  
hombre saliendo del apartamento de Amane en Tokyo, a altas horas  
de la madrugada.  
¿Será este hombre el nuevo galán de nuestra querida rubia?  
_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

L cerró el periódico al leer la noticia y lo tiro a través de la mesa, lo mas lejos de el que pudo sin dejarlo caer al suelo. Normalmente el detective no se molestaba en leer la sección de farándula, pero al hojear las noticias no pudo ignorar la foto de la rubia con un corto vestido rojo y unos grandes lentes oscuros tomada de la mano de un tipo que podría ser de la edad de su padre.

El pelinegro suspiró, a pesar de que odiara la situación no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, la vida de Misa Amane ya no era de su incumbencia, el único lazo que compartían era Ella y a pesar de ser una carga para el, cosa que no expresaba abiertamente, de cierta forma se alegraba de que la menor estuviera bajo su custodia en lugar del de la desobligada madre.

* * *

**El capitulo mas corto del mundo, pero después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar merecían leer algo.  
Se podría decir que este es un "capitulo 5.05"  
Por el momento estoy trabajando lo mejor que puedo en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :)**


	7. Chapter 7

-Watari, reserva los primeros boletos a Londres, hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí.

El peliblanco asintió mientras salía de la amplia sala de su cuarto de hotel, el cual habían tenido que cambiar por lo menos 4 veces en los últimos días por razones de seguridad.

A pesar de las muchas objeciones de L alegando que Ella estaría mas segura en Wammy's house y que no tendrían tiempo para prestarle atención, Watari fue quien tuvo la última palabra al decirle al pelinegro que si la pequeña no los acompañaba el tendría que quedarse en Wammy's cuidándola, desde que empezó a gatear requería mas atención y Roger ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con los demás niños.

No quería sonar insensible ni nada por el estilo al abandonar a su suerte al pelinegro pero el caso estaba prácticamente resuelto, lo único que quedaba por hacer era recolectar mas evidencia y que Watari entregara las conclusiones del caso, cosa que no consistía en demasiado trabajo y el peliblanco podría atender las necesidades de la menor sin comprometer su trabajo.

En ocasiones el peliblanco se sentía decepcionado por el comportamiento de su protegido hacía la menor, creyó que quizás con el tiempo y compañía de su hija el lado mas humano del pelinegro se despertaría, pero hasta ahora seguía siendo igual de frío e indiferente, apenas veía a su hija unos cuantos minutos al día, los únicos momentos que pasaba con ella era cuando Watari o Roger no se encontraban vigilando a la menor y por lo tanto el descuidado padre tenía que hacerse cargo de ella.

* * *

_Días después de regreso en Wammy's..._

Elle Lawliet se encontraba en su "oficina" dentro de Wammy's house, Ella estaba dormida en su corral infantil a un lado de el mientras que Near se encontraba sentado en el suelo revisando un caso mientras que con su mano derecha apilaba unos dados.

Roger, Watari y los demás niños de Wammy's no se encontraban en el lugar, habían salido todos a una excursión, a excepción de Near quien siempre prefería mantenerse en el interior.

Habían estado en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Near lo rompió.

-¿L?

-¿Si?

-¿Quien es la madre de Ella?

L se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, por primera vez en su vida sin nada que decir. Obviamente siendo un genio el menor no tenía dudas acerca de donde venían los bebés. Lo que se le dificultaba creer era que L había sucumbido ante tales necesidades tan comunes e innecesarias.

Al ver que el mayor no contestaba Near insistió mas en el tema, lo que era algo bastante inusual en el.

-¿Te digo mi teoría? -el peliblanco ni siquiera esperó la respuesta del mayor.- Puedo ver que tiene el color de tu cabello y que es un poco mas pálida que una persona promedio al igual que tu y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta es más inteligente que la mayoría de los bebés de su edad, lo cual obviamente es genética heredada por ti.

L reflexiono eso último, había visto a la niña por lo que obviamente había notado las características físicas que compartían, sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a pensar en si compartían algo mas que lo físico.

-Y después están todas las cosas en las que es totalmente diferente a ti: sus ojos color miel, el rubor en sus mejillas -una parte de la torre de dados cayó, aún así con indiferencia el peliblanco siguió apilando mas dados.- es bondadosa y es tan expresiva... aunque viniendo de un infante eso es algo normal. Tomando en cuenta su edad, ¿con quien pudiste haber estado hace 18 meses? no me tomó pensar mucho el darme cuenta de que esos 18 meses fueron poco después de el caso Kira y la única persona que encajaría perfectamente con las características anteriormente mencionadas sería Misa Amane.

-Near... -era la primera vez que el detective hablaba, con su habitual voz monótona.- si querías saber quien trajo al mundo a la niña solo tenías que haberlo preguntado, no era necesario que crearas todo un caso.

El rostro del menor no se inmuto, tan solo observó la aparentemente expresión inexpresiva del pelinegro. L no era como las demás personas, y a pesar de que Near intentara leer su expresión le resultaba imposible, después de todo por algo era que lo consideraba su mentor.

El peliblanco se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta sin mirar atrás, deteniéndose justo debajo del marco.

-La esposa de el socio de Chandler abrió una cuenta en un banco de Suiza utilizando un nombre falso, poco después ésta recibió una fuerte suma de dinero. Hace un par de meses su familia se mudo a las bahamas por el trauma de la muerte del "mejor amigo" de su esposo. Creo que puedes deducir lo demás.

-Muy bien -el pelinegro ni siquiera giro su silla para verlo.

-¿L?

-¿Mhm?

-La próxima vez que quieras que resuelva un caso no inventes algo tan estúpido.

Los pasos del menor se reanudaron para después dejar de ser escuchados. El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, esperaba que Near se diera cuenta de que los casos eran falsos después de algunos días, incluso semanas.

L giró su cabeza para observar como el pecho de su hija subía y bajaba pacíficamente al ritmo de su respiración, ajena a todos los problemas y su situación.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella gateaba alrededor del cuarto de juegos mientras llamaba la atención de todos aquellos ha su alrededor, especialmente la de los adultos. Desde que la infante había aprendido a gatear se la pasaba causando problemas a su alrededor. En más de alguna ocasión L había dado un suspiro de irritación al ver como el archivo de algún caso terminaba siendo el nuevo juguete de la niña.

Debido a que ahora pasaba menos tiempo durmiendo y mas tiempo causando problemas, las niñas de Wammy's la mantenían entretenida y se divertían con ella cuando tenían la oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Watari se encontraba limpiando el vestido de Alessandra, la nueva residente de Wammy's, quien había estado llorando desconsoladamente debido a que Mello ensucio con chocolate su vestido blanco favorito. Después de dar una reprimenda a Mello y hacerlo prometer de que tendría mas cuidado la próxima vez se dirigió hacía la habitación de Ella para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ésta no se encontraba ahí, en donde tan solo la había dejado 10 minutos atrás.

El peliblanco se dirigió hacía la oficina de L, donde se imaginaba que probablemente se encontraba la menor haciéndole compañía a su padre dentro del corral infantil que tenía ahí para las ocasiones en las que el pelinegro tenía que vigilara, pero al llegar ahí se asombró al notar que ninguno de los dos se encontraba ahí. Suspiró con desesperación, a este paso tendría que colocarle un GPS a ambos mientras durmieran para poder localizarlos en cualquier momento.

En ese momento entró Roger a la oficina de L para encontrar a un muy desubicado Watari dentro de ella.

-¿Haz visto a Ella o a L? -inquirió Watari al ver a su compañero entrar.

-Venía a informarle a L sobre una llamada de la CIA, pero veo que no esta por aquí. A Ella la vi por última vez junto con Linda y las demás niñas en el cuarto de juegos, probablemente sigan ahí.

Watari encaminó su búsqueda sin siquiera dar gracias a Roger por la desinteresada información. Al llegar al cuarto de juegos notó como todas las chicas se encontraban formando un circulo en el centro de la habitación. Reían y jugaban con la pequeña niña que se encontraba cubierta de maquillaje como si se tratara de una mujer mayor.

Las risas cesaron al ver la figura del mayor dentro de la habitación, probablemente todas esperaban una reprimenda pero en cuanto escucharon las risitas del peliblanco reanudaron sus risas junto con las de el.

-Espero que todas se hayan divertido mucho, pero es hora de que Ella tome un baño y una siesta -anunció Watari a las chicas, quienes llevaban minutos sin parar de reir.

-Adios Ella -dijeron las niñas a coro.

El anciano se dirigió junto con la menor al baño para quitar toda la suciedad y restos de pintura en la niña.

Al secarla y cambiarla al peliblanco se le hizo extraño que la pequeña no se hubiera quejado o chapoteado***** en el agua. Revisó su cuerpo detenidamente para ver si no tenía alguna herida, y al notar que nada estaba fuera de lo normal decidió tomar su temperatura la cual se encontraba en 37°, algo normal para un infante.

Probablemente se encontraba cansado de estar jugando todo el día así que la llevo hasta su cuna para que descansara en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Misa Amane ¿Comprometida?_

L apretó los puños al ver el titulo de la revista, había visto como en los últimos meses habían docenas de títulos diferentes indicando que Misa estaba comprometida. Anillos, ella saliendo con algún tipo, visitando alguna tienda de ropa, miles de "pruebas" sin embargo ninguna confirmación por parte de ella.

Tenían una hija y sin embargo a ella le importaba mas su antigua vida "pre-Light" que su propia hija. Volvía a ser la misma rubia que alguna vez fue.


	9. Chapter 9

L se encontraba sentado en una banca fuera de alguna iglesia. Las personas no podían pasar enfrente de el sin mirarlo, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, como si no perteneciera a la sociedad. ¿Pero quién no miraría extrañamente a aquel ser tan desencajado de todo que se quedaba sentado tan quietamente bajo la lluvia como si se tratara de un soleado día de verano?

A un lado de él había un periódico tan arrugado, maltratado y mojado que era imposible leerlo, y aunque fuera posible hacerlo el pelinegro desearía no haberlo hecho.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban, en más de una ocasión se le ocurrió buscarla. Era el mejor detective del mundo, buscar a una de las personas más famosas y hostigada por la prensa no sería trabajo difícil para alguien como él. Pero por primera vez en su vida había respetado el derecho de privacidad de alguien, aunque eso significara el infierno para él.

El pelinegro suspiró. Lo mejor sería regresar a Wammy's, nada ganaría con un día de procrastinación bajo la lluvia además de un resfriado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Roger, ¿Dónde está Watari? –preguntó el pelinegro.

Eran la 1:23 de la mañana. Usualmente Watari solía llevarle un postre nocturno a media noche, pero desde que había regresado de su "caminata" hace más de 4 horas no había visto ningún rastro del anciano.

-Joven L, lamento mucho tener que ser yo quien le informe esto pero Watari ha tenido que ir urgentemente al hospital.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

A pesar de normalmente conservar la calma en situaciones así no podía evitar preocuparse por su mayordomo, que más que eso era como su padre. Watari era un hombre fuerte, sin embargo con esa edad hasta el más mínimo signo de enfermedad era preocupante.

Roger lambió su labio superior, como si súbitamente la preocupación lo hubiera dejado seco.

-Tengo ordenes por parte de Watari de no informarlo sobre esto –dijo el anciano mientras enfocaba la vista en sus pulgares.

-Si no me dices lo terminare averiguando de alguna manera u otra. Podría llamarlo ahora mismo –dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Roger pasó ambas manos sobre los escasos cabellos de su cabeza sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Watari le había dicho que no le comentara nada a L, no quería agregarle una preocupación más a los tantos problemas que ya tenía, aunque él no lo admitiera. Pero esto era algo de la consternación de L.

-Espere… Watari si está en el hospital, pero no es el quien se encuentra enfermo…

-¿Acaso alguno de los niños contrajo algo infeccioso? Normalmente los solemos tratar aquí mismo en Wammy's… debe ser algo demasiado serio como para que Watari haya salido sin avisar.

-No, no, joven L. Todos los niños de Wammy's se encuentran en perfecto estado –el anciano tragó saliva.- Es… Ella…

* * *

No tengo ninguna excusa para esta demora tan larga por mi parte. Solo puedo decir  
que los Sims esta consumiendo mi vida.  
Deprimente y reprochable por mi parte, lo se.

Recuerden que todos los comentarios, buenos y malos, son bien recibidos.


	10. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongMuchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDebido a que no he publicado ningún capitulo en los últimos meses creo que es mi deberbr /como autora brindarles una explicación./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLa verdad es que ya no encontraba ninguna manera de como seguir la historia,br /los capítulos eran cada vez mas cortos y mi inspiración era mínima./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSin embargo el fanfic ha seguido recibiendo lectores y reviews,br /siendo una lectora de fanfiction yo misma odio cuando me gusta una br /historia y empoof/em dejan de publicar./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAhora si, aquí viene lo IMPORTANTE.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLa historia NO se dejara inconclusa, recientemente he estadobr /trabajando para reescribir los capítulos./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMismo trama, mejor ortografía (eso espero), capítulos mas largos, más sentido para la historia.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEn fin, espero no decepcionarlos y en cuanto consiga darle un mejor rumbo a la historia la volveré a subir a fanfiction./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGracias./strong/p 


End file.
